Cuts and Comfort
by WickedWitch1313
Summary: ONE-SHOT on episode 1X01: Do One, See one, Teach one. Following the episode's end, Jane and Maura tackle the terror that is Jane's wrecked apartment.


_A/N: Okay! Here's another one. This is the first episode: Do one, See one, Teach one. Enjoy!_

Maura picked up a cracked picture frame from amidst the debris of Jane's apartment. The photograph was swollen, the thin paper stained and blotchy from the water of the broken vase beside it. The picture had shown Jane smiling proudly, her arm thrown casually around the shoulders of a young man in uniform. Her brother, Frankie Jr., was holding a framed certificate of induction into the Boston P.D.

Extricating the soggy paper, she placed it carefully on the counter. She'd have the tech-team reform the image for her friend.

She turned back to the war zone of the living room once more, organizing misplaced items and collecting up the broken bits of Jane's life. Jane sat not five feet to the left, sopping up copious amounts of glass from the cabinet window.

With a hiss, she drew her hand to her chest. Her pale skin blossomed with the contrasted red of her blood.

Maura was there in seconds, guiding Jane to the sink to run cool water over the wound.

"Shit," Jane cursed weakly in an effort to swallow the pain.

"Here," Maura said curtly, grabbing a nearby towel, "Put pressure on it."

Jane nodded an held the cloth over the wound. She knew this clinical treatment wasn't personal. It was her way of dealing with the stress.

Maura bussled about, clearing away sorted possessions, to make room for Jane to sit down. She headed into the bathroom briefly, returning with sanitary bandage cloths and gauze strips.

She sat on her knees before Jane, gently disinfecting the cuts.

Once it was wrapped up and cleaned properly and Jane was no longer running the risk of death from blood loss, Maura began to calm down.

"Let's go to my house. We can put in a movie-your choice-and then turn in for the night."

Jane looked around her apartment reluctant to leave the wreckage unsettled.

"Jane, there's nothing more we can do here, tonight. In the morning, I'll call Korsak and Barry and we'll start again, but as for right now, you need to rest that arm."

Jane nodded slowly. "Okay."

By the time they reached Maura's apartment, Jane's hand had begun to throb.

"Okay, my DVDs are in that cupboard still. I think you left some over here too so they're probably in there as well."

Jane smiled lightly. "Am I allowed to dope myself up on painkillers, Doctor?"

Maura smirked back sarcastically, "You choose the movie, I'll get the drugs."

"Sounds like a party!" Jane called to her as the doctor left the room.

Blood, violence-those were definitely Jane's. Documentaries-Maura's. Jane grimacedat her friend's taste in movies. Saw IV sat on the shelf next to a Cats of the African Plains video. That summed up their relationship inall it's oddness.

She closed her eyes and grabbed one at random. Upon seeing her blindly selected choice, she smiled brightly.

"So, what are we watching?" asked Maura as she carried a glass of water in one hand and two little, blue pills in the other.

Jane grimaced at the water.

"I'm sorry, but don't I get anything stronger than that?"

Maura looked down at the items in her hands.

"You're not supposed to mix alcohol and medication it can cause dizziness, respiratory problems, pulmonary cancer and-"

"Will I die?" Jane cut in.

"Well… most likely no, but-"

"Great. I need booze."

Jane took the pills and water and, downing them both, she handed Maura the DVD and strutted past her, into the kitchen.

Maura looked down at the selection and grinned. _I Love Lucy: Season 2._

She proceeded to set up the movie and waited until Jane returned, carting with her a large glass of wine, a highball of Guiness beer, and a bowl of popcorn.

"Ready?" Maura asked, taking the offered glass of wine and waiting until her friend had settled onto the couch beside her.

"Yeah. Fire it up!"

Maura clicked the button. A familiar fanfare of orchestral musica cued the opening credits of the episodes.

After a while, she glanced over at Jane. The brunette was curled up into the corner of the couch, her beer clutched in her hands.

Maura's face softened as Jane snorted in laughter at Lucille Ball.

She needed this. It had been a rough day for everyone but most of all, for her.

Jane noticed Maura watching her. Scrunching up her face, she get Maura an odd look and turned back toward the TV.

Maura faced front once more, only to feel a clump of popcorn rain down on her face.

She glared at Jane who, despite her position of facing the TV still, was shaking with silent laughter.

Maura filled her hand with ammunition and shot back a fistful.

Gasping in shock at the unexpected outburst from Maura, Jane shouted "Oh, it's on!"

_A/N 2: Didya like it? Yes? No? Tell me about it! Review!_


End file.
